Desire
by JEmily89
Summary: They've both wanted it for so long...  first M story ever... so be nice. Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Except any outside characters that may pop up.
1. Chapter 1

The team had just gotten back from a hell of a case. Three boys all under the age of 15 had gone missing. Three days after they went missing, they had shown up, all with the same marks on them, all tragically left with a short life. JJ was just finishing up the paperwork in her office when she was startled by the knock that came on her door.

"Jesus Emily, you scared me! What are you still doing here?" JJ asked pinching her nose. She could feel the headache coming on and was fighting to keep the images away.

"Just finished up paperwork. Wanna go out for a drink? Come on. That was one hell of a case and you sure as hell don't need to go home to that empty apartment just yet," Emily asked. The brunette agent knew that Henry was at Will's. The couple had split months ago. Emily had been secretly happy when it happened but hid her feelings for the blonde quite well. Lately it was becoming harder and harder. Whenever the blonde spoke or was close to her and whenever Emily could smell the lavender perfume that JJ always wore and the mango shampoo, her heart would beat erratically. She'd feel her heart drop into her stomach and she'd become breathless if only for a minute. This was beginning to grow old. Drinks, Emily thought, would be the best start. She knew the blonde was a little less than straight, joking about girlfriends in college. So what did she have to lose? _Everything._ Emily thought.

"Oh Em, not tonight. I need to finish this and I'm getting a headache. I'm thinking about going home and taking a nice long bath," JJ protested. She had actually wanted to join Emily. She wanted to let loose. Let Emily see a side of her she hadn't seen before. Lately, the blonde media liaison could feel something stirring inside of her whenever it came to the brunette. The way she walked, the way she smelled, the way her clothes hung on her body, sometimes she just couldn't help but to stop and appreciate the view. It wasn't as if JJ hadn't always had feelings for Emily or thought that the agent was sexy… but it had been Emily that had pushed her towards Will. _Big mistake. _JJ thought.

Three beers and two games of darts later and JJ was happy that Emily had convinced her an hour before to join her out. The two were getting pretty friendly at the bar. Luckily, no one was there that knew them. Emily had taken the opportunity to take them to a bar in D.C. rather than in Quantico and offered JJ the couch for the night in exchange for a fun night out and paying for the cab ride home. JJ had finally accepted when she realized that the spark in the brunette's eyes meant she wasn't going to give up.

Emily came back to table with a shot of tequila. One tequila. Two tequila. Three tequila and Emily could feel her hand wander up JJ's thigh.

"Hey what do you think about getting out of here? Go back to my place?" Emily whispered in JJ's left ear. JJ could feel the chill run up her spine and a spark that shot all the way down to her lower stomach. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol taking over her body or the fact that she had wanted the brunette for so very long.

"What took you so long Prentiss?" JJ said with a wink. Within seconds the two were up and out of the booth. Emily paid the tab, leaving too much for a tip, but she didn't quite care. She finally had the blonde agent within her grasps. They hailed a cab and within twenty minutes were back at Emily's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the bedroom, Emily shut the door fighting herself from taking JJ right there and then against the door. Her lips claimed JJ's again and her hands began to unbutton JJ's button down shirt, one button at a time. She had to fight not to just rip it off the blonde, but she had selfish reasons for not doing so. The button down was form fitting and sky blue. It brought out JJ's fiery blue eyes. She wanted to see JJ again in this shirt and when she did she would remember this night. Desire filled the two women as they began undressing each other. Emily backed JJ up and watched as the blonde got in the middle of the bed. Emily joined her, laying over her, with her knee between her legs. The women still had their bras and panties on but Emily could feel how wet JJ was and it only made her wetter. Emily began to kiss JJ with a passion the blonde had never felt before. She whimpered when Emily's lips left hers but moaned when they made contact with her neck, her chest, and then moaned louder when she could feel Emily's tongue on her nipples through her lacy bra. Emily tongue circled JJ's right nipple while her left hand massaged the left. She switched after a few minutes and then began kissing down the blonde's stomach as she could hear her gasp. Swirling her tongue in and around her belly button, Emily reached down to remove JJ's red lace panties. She wasn't quite ready to give into the blonde yet. Not quite ready to give the blonde what she knew that she needed and wanted and desired so damn badly. No. Not yet. Emily began kissing, sucking, and nibbling on JJ's hips as JJ's back arched. She could tell that JJ was clutching the silk sheets.

Emily couldn't keep her hands off of JJ in the cab. Her hands had wandered just about everywhere in the dark back seat. JJ fidgeted but had one hand on the brunette's the entire time, squeezing it, letting her know that her ministrations weren't going unnoticed. Emily watched JJ climb the stairs to her 5th story apartment. Her hips swaying, her giggling as Emily would smack her ass every few steps. Finally they were at the door of Emily's place. Emily stood behind JJ with her keys out to unlock the door and breathed on JJ's neck lightly. JJ's breath hitched slightly as she smiled. Emily's hand got a good hold of JJ's ass as she unlocked the door and let the blonde in. Within seconds, JJ found herself against the door and Emily's lips against hers. Emily parted JJ's lips and slid her tongue in, exploring her mouth with a desire they both shared for one another since the first day. Emily slowly took JJ's arms and pinned them above her head with one hand. This made the blonde moan and squirm as Emily's knee took residence between the blonde's legs. JJ was then thankful for the tight jeans she had worn out tonight. She could feel herself grow wet as Emily's free hand lightly touched her face, her lips touching her neck, sucking on her pulse point. JJ's head fell back as she whimpered. This encouraged the ferocious brunette. Her hand fell from JJ's face down to her chest. She ghosted it over her breast just lightly touching JJ's nipple and turning it hard. She switched hands, keeping JJ's hands pinned above her.

"God damn it Em, let me touch you," JJ demanded.

Her demand only made Emily growl. JJ whimpered as Emily's lips were once again attached to her neck. She felt nibbles. Moaning, she struggled against Emily. The taller woman put more body weight against JJ so that was flat pressed against the door.

"Bed. Now. Please?" JJ whimpered. If she was going to have sex with Emily it was going to be in bed for the first time damn it. Not that she wasn't enjoying the foreplay up against the door. Emily led the way for JJ, to the bedroom where everything would change.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first attempt at smut. So please be kind :) I have no idea where this story is going. Any ideas will be considered though :) Thank you for the reviews. **

Emily moved up to kiss JJ and JJ was able to flip Emily over so that the brunette was on her back. If she was going to be teased until she was ready to explode, so was the brunette. JJ unclasped Emily's bra with one hand as she kissed her cheek, nibbled her chin, and then assaulted the older agent's neck. Nibbling and sucking on her pulse point, Emily gasped, and JJ moved to put pressure between Emily's legs with her knee. JJ continued down the agent's toned body. Slowly leaving a trail of kisses, stopping and sucking on Emily's nipples. While she latched onto the left, her fingers deftly found the right one and pinched and kneaded. She had always figured Emily would be one to like just the right amount of pain when it came to sex. JJ had a feeling Emily had a dark side to her that she was ready and willing to explore.

After JJ had properly teased Emily, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles down her stomach, sucking and nibbling on her hips she moved between the brunette's thighs. Kissing down her thighs, she dragged her nails down the outside of her thighs. This made Emily's back arch and she moaned… "JJ, god, please baby," she begged. JJ took this as Emily being ready and completely teased to the point of explosion as well. She could feel the wetness as she peeled Emily's black lace panties off of her. Slowly she began licking the brunette's folds. JJ's tongue slowly circled Emily's clit. Emily's back arched as she tried to get JJ to have a little more contact with her. JJ's hands moved to hold Emily's hips down and reached up to play with her breasts. The sounds that were coming out of Emily were driving JJ insane. JJ finally gave in to the brunette kissing her way up her body. Her lips found Emily's lips and Emily moaned at the taste of herself on JJ's lips. Emily's lips attacked JJ's neck again as the fingers started to move south.

JJ started by sinking one single finger into Emily. Emily moaned. "More Jayj, please." JJ took out the finger and circled Emily's clit only to return inside of her with two fingers. Using her thumb, she circled Em's clit as she plunged two fingers in and out of her. She could feel Emily get close with the gasps and the way her body was clenching up, especially around her fingers. She stopped kissing the brunette and returned between her legs where she began sucking on her clit. Nibbling, sucking, and plunging, Emily thought she could pass out at any time from the sensations. JJ finally pushed her over the edge.

"Fuck, oh my god, Jennifer! Fuck." Emily screamed out as her back arched off the bed. JJ helped the brunette ride out the wave of her orgasm by providing slow, long, languid licks around her clit. Emily clutched the sheets and tried her hardest not to immediately clutch her legs together. JJ slowly removed her fingers which sent an aftershock through Emily that damn near took on the effect of another orgasm. JJ moved up to kiss Emily.

JJ moaned as she could feel Emily's tongue part her lips and kiss her passionately. JJ found herself being moved onto her back as the brunette began to return the favor.


End file.
